Freakshow
by CanAhDuh
Summary: Gilbert has moved to Canada and has started at his new school. A girl by the name of Madeline Williams has caught his eye, but one person stands in his way. Her twin brother, Matthew Williams. He looks harmless, but people are not always as they appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains selfcest in the form of incest, same sex relationships, violence, and sexual activity.**

**...  
**

_"It's all about me and you. Doin' how we do. Tear the floor up up. Tell 'em to make room. If they wanna know. Tell 'em mind their own. But if they wanna look. We can give em a encore."  
-Britney Spears "Freakshow"_

_...  
_

Ontario Canada. Winter. So cold!

Gilbert shivered as he wrapped his scarf around his neck tightly and stuck his hands in his pocket. He was used to the cold, but it didn't mean he was a fan. And it was colder in Ontario than he thought! He'd have to get used to the weather since he'd be living here now.

Gilbert was seventeen and had moved here from Germany with his family. His father had gotten a new job and that meant they had to move to Canada. He didn't mind except that he had to leave all of the girls after him at his old school heart broken. Hopefully he could find some cute Canadian girls to make up for the many girls he had to leave. It wouldn't be hard. He was awesome and ladies everywhere he went could sense it! There wouldn't be a girl at his new school who didn't want him. Plus, girls thought foreign guys with accents were hot.

"Bruder, did you hear me?"

Gilbert snapped out of his fantasy about being surrounded by cute girls to look at his little brother Ludwig. ... Who was taller than him by a couple of inches.

"Ja, I heard you."

"Then what did I say?"

"Something about me being awesome?"

"Nein... I said to watch where you're going. I've had to steer you away from walking into a pole twice now." Ludwig sighed. "And we're almost there. I don't want to steer you to class as well, Bruder."

"Fine, fine. I'll pay attention to where I'm going. Danke, kleiner Bruder, for looking out for me." Gilbert grinned as he ruffled Ludwig's slicked back hair, messing it up completely.

Ludwig grumbled as he fixed it while Gilbert laughed.

The two walked onto the campus that was already full of life. The sound of laughter and happy conversation filled the school yard and while Ludwig went off to find his locker, Gilbert was looking for a new best friend to start his week. He needed someone who was sociable and looked fun to hang out with. Possibly someone who can help him find a cute girl too.

Then he saw him. Blond hair, blue eyes, a slight stubble, and this air around him that screamed life of the party and a total lady's man. He was perfect!

He grinned as he walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Hallo. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm new to this school and I've decided that you're going to be my new best friend." Gilbert said casually. "So what's your name?"

The boy looked at him and laughed.

"Ah, bonjour, new best friend~! My name is Francis Bonnefoy." Francis said with a thick French accent.

"Awesome. Okay, Francis. First order of being my best friend, tell me about all of the party people and all of the cute girls at the school." Gilbert grinned as he motioned to everyone on campus.

Francis laughed more. "You have come to the right person. I have everyone on a list." He said as he rummaged through his backpack and pulled one out.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow as he took the list and looked at it. "Wow... You have a list of everyone at this school... That's... Pretty awesome..." He said, slightly shell shocked at the fact that someone would do that. He must know everything about everyone... Awesome.

"I get bored." Francis shrugged as he looked over the list with him. "The ones highlighted in yellow are the best people to have at a party and the ones highlighted in pink are girls. I have also rated them on several traits. How cute they are, how sweet they are, who makes the best girlfriend, who has the best body, their age and year in school, and if they are single or not."

"One of these girls is a fifty out of ten with seven stars and about fifteen hearts around her name... Who's Alice Kirkland?" Gilbert asked as he pointed her name out.

"Ah~! Ma belle Alice~! She is a beautiful girl from England, and my future lover~. She has yet to realize it, but she will be my girlfriend very soon." Francis laughed.

"Wow. That's creepy. But I like the determination. She must be really cute." Gilbert said with a laugh.

"Oui! Take a look!" Francis said as he pulled out his wallet and showed him a picture.

"You have a picture of her too... Wow..." Gilbert said as he looked at the girl in the picture. She was blond and wore her hair up in pig tails, had green eyes, wore glasses, and... "Woah! What is with her eyebrows?"

"She just has big eyebrows. But she is beautiful, non?" Francis asked as he looked at the picture lovingly.

"Yeah, she's very beautiful." Gilbert nodded, though couldn't help but get distracted by her eyebrows. Those were seriously not normal! "Since yiou like her so much, she's all yours." He said as he looked through the names on the list.

Then he saw someone over the top of the list. He lowered the paper down so he could get a better look at them. It was a girl with golden blond hair held in low pig tails. She had beautiful lilac colored eyes with cute red framed glasses over them. Her bangs were held back with two berrets and she wore an adorable beret on her head. She was cute, but she had a fantastic body. She was petite with a perfect figure and nice sized breasts. Not too big and not to small. She was absolutely perfect.

"Mein Gott..." Gilbert said as he grabbed onto Francis' arm for support. There wasn't a flaw on her, except... She was holding someone's hand! Before he looked at the person her hand was connected to, he looked to Francis. "Who is that girl? What is her name?" He asked as he pointed her out before looking to the list.

"Hm?" Francis asked as he looked to who he pointed to. He then laughed. "Ah! That is Madeline Williams, or as she likes to be called Maddie Williams." He told him.

Gilbert immediately found her name on the list and looked at her "stats".

_Madeline Williams aka Maddie  
Seventeen.  
Senior.  
Cuteness: 10/10  
Sweetness: 10/10  
Girlfriend material: 7/10  
Body: 9/10  
Status: Single_

"Your list says she's single, but she's holding someone's hand..." Gilbert said, confused, as he looked back up.

Francis laughed again. "Perhaps you should look at the person. That is her twin bother, Matthew Williams." He said as he pointed to him.

Gilbert looked to see the boy next to her. Now he felt stupid. The boy looked just like her except he had short hair and a weird curl sticking out of his hair in front of his face. They were the same height and had the same colored eyes. The only difference besides the hair and the gender was that he had a distant look on his face while Maddie was all smiles. Other than those things, they could be the same people. They seemed really close to one another too! They were probably just holding hands because they were so close! Well if that was all, then he'd have to talk to this Maddie girl.

"Oh. Well then I guess that means I can talk to her." He grinned as he handed Francis the list back and stepped forward, just as the bell rang.

Maddie and Matthew immediately went off and Gilbert's shoulder's drooped in defeat. Damn the bell.

Francis patted his shoulder. "It's best that you get to class. Besides, talking to her would not be a good idea."

"Why not?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is she a lesbian or something?"

"Non, non! There is a reason why her girlfriend material stat is a seven. Her brother is very protective of her." Francis replied as they started for class.

"Ja, so? He looks out for her. There's nothing wrong with that." Gilbert replied.

"Non. He is _very_ protective of her. We'll talk about this later, because this is my class, but you should at least know that every guy she has dated has disappeared." Francis said in a low whisper before walking into his class.

Gilbert froze in his steps. Disappeared? What did that have to do with her brother being protective of her? Unless... He was the reason why they were disappearing?

The late bell rang and Gilbert jumped back to life. "Scheiße!" He yelled as he grabbed his schedule and looked for his class. He ran down the hall and rushed into the room.

"Sorry I am late! I got lost and-." He began as he walked to the teacher with his schedule and made eye contact with the one he had been thinking about just a few seconds before.

Matthew Williams.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll begin the next chapter soon.  
**

**WARNING: Before reading any farther, this story will contain content in the near future that some readers may not find acceptable, including selfcest in the form of incest, same sex relationships, violence, and sex. If you do not like these things, please do not read onward. You have been warned!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The entire class period, Gilbert had his eyes focused on the back of Matthew's head. He looked harmless... Like he wouldn't hurt a fly. But Francis made it clear that there was a connection between him and Maddie's missing boyfriends. He hadn't been there long, but there must have been something in the news about this. And if Matthew did make her boyfriends disappear, then wouldn't someone have stopped him by now? This was a mystery he wanted to get to the bottom of.

When second period came around, he went to his class and saw that he shared a class with Matthew again. But this time, Maddie was there too. They sat down and pushed their desks together to get closer. That was weird. They were _really_ close. But why were they so close? Francis must know.

He kept looking at the two, not paying attention to the class like he had first period, until one of them felt his eyes and turned. Thankfully, it was Maddie.

She glanced over to him, before he was able to avert his eyes, and giggled. Matthew immediately glanced as well, but thankfully, Gilbert was looking away while still looking at them from the corner of his eye. Matthew had a dead look on his face. So distant... So emotionless... It was like he was a shell of a person. A deadly shell.

Maddie smiled to her brother and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face the front with her. Gilbert took this chance to look back at them. Maddie looked like she was calming him down. Holding him back from attacking...

It wasn't long before lunch came and Gilbert immediately found Francis and sat down next to him, not bothering to get lunch. "Okay, spill. Tell me everything you know about those twins from this morning.

Francis stopped mid-bite and raised an eyebrow. "My, you are very obsessive, aren't you? Why must you know about them? It's your first day and she's not the only cute girl on campus. Perhaps you should look at the list and find some names and check them out before you go after someone like Maddie. Come on, I will help you too." He said as he set down his food and took the list from his bag.

"Nein! You said that we would talk about them later and now is later. You said something about Maddie's boyfriends disappearing and that Matthew was overprotective of her. I want to know the connection. So tell me everything you know about them." Gilbert replied.

Francis sighed and put the list back in his bag. "Alright. What exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything. Mainly about what's going on with Maddie's boyfriends and what's the deal with her brother." Gilbert replied.

"Alright. Pretty much, every time Maddie gets a boyfriend, they end up disappearing. We're not sure what happens, but the police say that they just ran away. It's happened to four of them. People don't think they just ran away. There's a rumor that her brother is doing something to make them disappear. We don't know if he's killing them or what, but there's no evidence against him, so no one can pin the disappearances on him. But he does act strange around the guys she dates." Francis told him, keeping his voice low. "When one of them tried to ask her out for the first time, he tackled them to the ground before they could say anything. He didn't say a word and he didn't hurt him or anything, but his eyes had this intense look to them. It looked like anger and fear. But even though he's a suspect involving the missing guys, there is no evidence of foul play. So that's why he's still here and why I suggest you stay away from Maddie." He said before he started to eat again.

Gilbert listened closely and became more interested. "So her four boyfriends have disappeared and people think it's Matthew's doing. I get it. But why are they so close? I understand siblings being close, but not that close. They seem like they're attached. If I didn't see him in my first period by himself, I would assume that they are. Do you know why they're like that?" He asked.

"I think it's because they are each other's only family. I'm not sure what happened, but those two live alone and they have no mother or father or anyone looking after them. I guess that's why they're so close." Francis replied. "I don't think anyone knows what happened to their mother and father except for them. But they won't tell anyone. They moved here about a year ago and still no one knows." He said as he glanced over to them.

Gilbert looked as well and saw the two sitting at a table. Maddie was talking to some girls who had joined them while Matthew sat quietly next to her and poked at his food.

"... Tell me more about them." Gilbert said as he looked back to Francis.

"Well, Maddie takes care of them both. She works as a waitress in a restaurant near by. Matthew is a little unstable. He's barely able to function without her guidance. I imagine while she's at work, he's probably sitting in there so he could be near her. But as I said before, he protects her. Everyone loves Maddie, here. She's sweet and caring and so kind. She has a lot of friends. Matthew, however, is too distant. People try to talk to him, but he never responds. He doesn't even talk to his sister, as far as we know. We think he might be mute. But people are nice to him. Mainly because they're a little scared of him." Francis explained.

"I see..." Gilbert nodded. "So is that why she always stays close so he's not lonely?"

"We think that he's the one who stays so close. Maddie is fully capable of being alone, but he follows her everywhere like he needs her. That's probably why he doesn't like her having boyfriends. I think he's afraid that they'll take her away from him." Francis replied. "And that's why you should stay away from her. We don't know for sure if he's behind the missing guys, but if he is, you'll be next if you try to date her. So try to find someone else to like here, okay?" He told him.

"Ja, I got it." Gilbert nodded as he looked over to Maddie again.

"I mean it. It would suck to have a new friend end up missing after his first day here." Francis replied.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure not to disappear." Gilbert grinned as he looked to Francis. "Thanks for all the info. First day and I probably know more than I should about people." He laughed.

"Welcome to Canada." Francis laughed with him.

...

So Gilbert went a month and didn't bother Maddie or Matthew. He didn't even look at them. He went on date after date until he'd dated every girl at school, except for two. Francis' stuck up English girl, Alice, and Maddie. He had taken Francis' advice and tried to find someone else, but no one was just right for him. So since he took Francis' advice and it wasn't working out, he guessed he had no choice but to try dating Maddie. Yeah her brother was off, but he wouldn't end up like the others. He'd make sure that his brother didn't think he was a threat and he'd have the perfect girl. His plan was awesome.

"Alright. I'm doing it."

"Non, Gilbert. Don't do it."

"I'm totally doing it. I've dated every girl in school and none of them are awesome enough. The only ones I haven't dated are Alice and Maddie. Do you want me to try dating Alice?"

"Non..."

"Then I'm going for it."

"Fine. But be careful." Francis sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry. I got this. Wish me luck, okay?" Gilbert asked with a grin as he looked at Maddie as she sat down at a lunch table with Matthew.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, my friend. You'll need it." Francis said as he patted his back.

"Whatever you say, Francis. Here I go." Gilbert said as he got up and made his way to the table.

Maddie was eating and smiling at her brother as he poked at his food, until they noticed Gilbert coming up. They both looked up as Gilbert put a hand on the table and leaned in close to Maddie.

"Hallo. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. And you are absolutely beautiful. How about a date this Friday night?" Gilbert asked smiling confidently.

The boy sitting next to Maddie started to shake violently. Maddie, on the other hand, smiled up at Gilbert as she put a hand on Matthew's shoulder to calm him.

"Sounds lovely."

**...**

**Two chapters in one day! Yay! Hope you enjoy! Also, I am so very happy that I have reviews already! And to the Anonymous reviewer, your questions will be answered very soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"I got a date with a cute~... CA-NA-DI-AN GIRL~! Dunananana! CA-NA-DI-AN~! Girl~! Uh huh~! Uh huh~! Cu-ute~ CA-NA-DI-AN Girl~!"

"How many times have you sang that song this month?"

"I lost track at around thirty-eight."

"Dummkopf..."

"Jealous~!" Gilbert laughed as he looked out of the bathroom and to his little brother who was staring at him like he was the stupidest person alive.

"I am not jealous. I'm annoyed because I'm trying to do my homework and you're yelling that song at the top of your lungs..." Ludwig sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose to keep himself relaxed.

"Still jealous."

"You've been singing it, non-stop, for the past week. So stop now. Your date is today, right?" Ludwig asked as Gilbert turned back to the mirror and messed with his hair.

"Ja! And I'm going on a date with the prettiest Canadian in our school!" Gilbert grinned into the mirror.

"Well perhaps you should stop singing and finish getting ready, ja? You'll be late." Ludwig said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Which looks better?" Gilbert asked as he ran in front of him and stopped him. "Slicked back?" He asked as he slicked his hair back with the gel. "Spiked?" He asked as he spiked it up. "Or mohawk?" He asked as he did the best mohawk he could manage with his hair.

"Wow... She must really be something if you're asking me for hair advice." Ludwig said, raising an eyebrow. "Wash out the gel, bruder, and do your hair like you normally do."

Gilbert laughed. "I figured that you'd say slicked back." He grinned as he ruffled Ludwig's hair and messed it up.

"Ja, ja. Good luck with your date." Ludwig said as he fixed his hair and went back to his room.

Gilbert snickered as he went back into the bathroom and started to sing again, but quietly.

"Ca-na-di-an girl~. Dunananana~..."

...

Gilbert looked at the address written on his hand and looked at the number on the door to make sure they matched. It was the right place. He knocked on the door with one hand while the other held flowers and was greeted by Matthew. The two stared at each other for a moment before Matthew stepped aside.

"She's getting ready..." Matthew mumbled softly.

Gilbert nodded as he stepped inside. He wanted to make a comment about him being able to talk, but decided against it. He wasn't on Matthew's good-side yet, so saying something like that would wind up getting him killed... Or something...

"Sit down... I'll go get her." Matthew said as he pointed to the couch and walked into a room.

Gilbert nodded again as he sat down like he said. Now he was nervous. And the fact that he was just sitting there and waiting made him more nervous. He waited for about fifteen minutes before Maddie came out of the room.

"I'm so sorry! I lost track of time and I was just finishing getting ready! Sorry to make you wait so long!" Maddie said as she finished putting on her jacket.

Gilbert immediately stood and looked her over. She was so cute! She was wearing a cute little read dress with jeans so her legs didn't freeze. And the tan jacket she was putting on matched her tan boots. And even though her beret was white, the red leaf on the side tied it into her jacket. She was just too cute!

"It was not a problem!" He grinned as a small blush came over his face. It was a miracle! A girl was making _him_ blush! "I got these for you." He said as he held the flowers out to her.

Maddie blushed and smiled, like she wasn't expecting the flowers to be for her. "Oh! Thank you so much! They're so beautiful, eh!" She said as she took them and smelled them.

Gilbert held back a laugh when she said "eh." She was just too cute!

"Hold on." Maddie smiled before she opened the door to the room. "Matt? Can you please put these in water for me?" She asked.

There was silence, but the flowers were taken from her.

"Thank you, Matt." Maddie smiled before the door shut and she turned back to Gilbert. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Then let's go." Gilbert smiled as they looped arms and started out the door. "Sorry, but I don't have a car yet. I hope you don't mind walking."

"It's okay. I like walking." Maddie smiled up at him.

"Cool." Gilbert smiled. "So how does dinner sound?"

"That sounds great." Maddie giggled.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, but grinned. "Awesome."

He didn't know Maddie well, but he knew something was up. She seemed so... Fake... He didn't know why he thought that, but he couldn't help it. Maybe she was just nervous and that's what he was picking up... But something was definitely up.

"I hope you like diner food. I can't afford anything too fancy right now." Gilbert said, scratching the back of his head.

A month of dating every girl in school can really drain a guy's wallet.

"That's fine. I work at a diner and I don't think you can get tired of the food there." Maddie replied.

"And the best part is at some places, you can have breakfast for dinner." Gilbert grinned.

Maddie nodded and giggled. "And that's always fun."

"Ja..." Gilbert nodded.

That giggle... It's cute, but... Forced...

When they got to the nearest diner, they were seated and Gilbert grabbed a menu. "I think I'm going to get some breakfast. Because breakfast is the most awesome meal of the day." He smiled as he looked up to Maddie.

Maddie was staring at the breakfast part of the menu like it was the best thing she had ever seen.

"... What are you going to have, Maddie?" Gilbert asked.

Maddie jumped and stared at Gilbert for a second, before laughing nervously. "Oh! Sorry! I got lost in my thoughts!" She said shyly. "Umm... I think I'll go with a salad." She said before she turned the page to the salads.

"... Are you sure? You looked like you really wanted something from the breakfast menu." Gilbert replied.

"W-What? N-No, I just zoned out on the breakfast menu for a second, eh! I really just want a salad." Maddie nodded nervously.

"Nein. You want something from the breakfast menu. I can tell. You were practically drooling over it. Go ahead and get what you want, Maddie. You don't have to worry about acting like a weight conscious girl in front of me. I know you're probably nervous, but there's no need to be. Just be yourself." Gilbert told her with a soft smile.

Maddie stared at him, looking both confused and amazed. "... Be myself?" She questioned.

"Ja! I wouldn't like anyone else but the real Maddie." Gilbert grinned. "So relax, okay?"

"O-Okay." Maddie said, smiling as the waitress came over.

"What can I get for you two?"

Before Gilbert could say anything, Maddie spoke up.

"Pancakes! A huge stack of them, please." Maddie told her. "And we'll need extra maple syrup for the table." She said with a smile.

Gilbert stared at her and then laughed. "Awesome! I'll have what she's having!" He grinned.

"Alright then. I'll be back with your order." The waitress said before walking off.

"There we go! So you really like pancakes, huh?" Gilbert asked, smiling triumphantly.

"Yeah. I love them." Maddie said, blushing a little at how she just let loose like that. "But I don't eat them a lot because I eat so many of them at one time."

"I say eat as much as you want. Enjoy yourself." Gilbert replied.

Maddie smiled at him softly. "I think I'm already enjoying myself."

Gilbert blushed a little at that and hid it with a nervous laugh before their pancakes were set in front of them.

Maddie's face lit up immediately when she saw them and grabbed the maple syrup. She soaked her pancakes in them before letting Gilbert have some maple syrup and dug in. She made a happy noise at the first bite and Gilbert couldn't help but watch her enjoy the pancakes.

She was opening up now, and for the rest of dinner she didn't act fake at all. She was herself and Gilbert could see how much fun she was really having. He couldn't help but wonder if she had always acted fake towards people before tonight.

After dinner, he walked her home and the two were laughing and trying to stay quiet as they walked into her apartment building. When they got to her door, Maddie turned and looked up at Gilbert.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you so much." Maddie smiled up at him.

"Ja, I had fun to. Perhaps we can go on another date sometime?" Gilbert asked.

Maddie blushed, but nodded happily. "I'd like that a lot."

"Awesome! Then I'll see you at school tomorrow." Gilbert smiled as he waved. Usually he'd go for a kiss, but with her... He wanted to wait.

Maddie nodded, but before he left, she put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him so she could stand on her toes and kiss him on the cheek. Both of them blushed before Maddie went inside.

Gilbert stared at the door after she shut it and a huge grin came over his face before he started to dance all the way home.

**...**

**Chapter three! I am so very glad that I have people adding me to their alerts! When I saw all of my e-mails this morning, I had to start on chapter three! I'm glad people are liking the story so far!**

**For the people who keep asking who Gilbert is supposed to be with, I'm sure you can figure it out.**

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter three and I'll be starting on four very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You went on a date with her. Now you're ready to move on to the next girl, right? Well, since you can't date Alice, I've made a list of girls at another school that you might like."

"Francis, you're weird. And I'm not moving on. We're going to go on another date soon."

"... You can't be serious!"

Gilbert looked to him and raised an eyebrow. Francis was worrying over nothing! And seriously messing up his happy vibe he had going on.

"Calm down, Francis."

"You're going to get yourself killed! I told you about them so you wouldn't be stupid enough to date her! You're probably on Matthew's hitlist now, mon ami!" Francis groaned.

"That's only a rumor! And he's cool with me dating her! He even spoke to me!" Gilbert grinned, patting Francis on the back to calm him down.

"And did he say that he was alright with you dating her?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nein... But he did talk to me. So that must mean that he trusts me with her or else he wouldn't have said anything or let her go out with me. I think that the authorities may be right about her boyfriends. They probably just ran away because they couldn't handle how amazing she is!" Gilbert said as he looked out to the people on the campus and saw Maddie and Matthew holding hands and walking. He practically melted when he saw her gorgeous smile.

Francis sighed and shook his head. "Fine. If you want to risk your life to date her, you go on ahead." He replied, but his worried look quickly turned into a teasing smile. "So how was the date, mon ami~?"

"It was awesome! She's more amazing than I thought! We went to a diner and both had pancakes and then we started to get to know each other. She said that she loves hockey, but has only been to a game once, and she loves ice cream, and she is addicted to maple syrup and even takes it in her coffee, and she loves walks and-"

"Wow... You're rambling on about her. You, my friend, have fallen." The blond chuckled at the now blushing albino. "Perhaps you should calm down yourself. It has only been one date."

"Which is the weird part! One date and I want to be near her and know everything about her. It sucks that I know so little about her and yet I still feel this way." Gilbert sighed. "This is not normal."

"It's not normal, but love is strange." Francis shrugged. "And again, it has only been one date. You'll get to know more about her eventually."

"I know, but it feels like I know her more than anyone already. She really opened up to me Friday night. Not in a life-story sort of way, but she was real. I have a feeling that she has never acted so real towards anyone before..." Gilbert said as he looked to Francis. "When I picked her up for the date, everything she said and did was so forced and fake, but then when I told her to order what she wanted instead of a salad, like she had planned, I saw her light up, like I had brought life to her just by letting her get pancakes... It was weird. And then for the rest of the night, she stayed that way. I don't know what happened, exactly, but I felt like I did something amazing with her and brought her to life for the first time!"

Francis stared at him in silence for the longest time. He was both confused and fascinated by this information. "... That is very odd... She seems very lively here at school..."

"Ja, but it's all fake! I know it is! I think I might know her more than anyone at this school knows her." Gilbert nodded as he looked back out to Maddie as she spoke to some other girls before the bell rang.

"Well, you'll have to find out if you really do on your next date." Francis said as he started to walk with Gilbert immediately following. "When is your next date?"

"Don't know yet. I'll find out when I ask her." Gilbert shrugged.

"And when will you ask her?" The Frenchman asked as they walked down the hall.

"When I stop getting weak in the knees just by looking at her..."

"You've got it bad, mon ami." Francis laughed as he walked to class.

"I guess I do." Gilbert sighed and smiled as he made his way to class. When he got there, he passed Matthew who was sitting silently at his desk and fidgeting with a pencil. He wasn't sure if he should try to talk to him or not, so he stayed quiet until he saw a note on his desk.

He raised an eyebrow and picked it up, looking to Matthew and wondering if it was from him. If it was a threat, he wasn't sure what he'd do. He'd probably go to the police or something. When he opened it up, though, he immediately relaxed. It wasn't a threat from Matthew, but a note from Maddie.

_Gilbert,  
I'm off tonight. How about that second date?  
Maddie_

Gilbert melted at the message. She even had cute handwriting! It was small, soft, and neat. Francis was right. He really did have it bad. He was swooning over her handwriting and after one date! She was too amazing. And to think that some guys couldn't handle such an amazing girl and had to run away. That was what he was believing now.

He stared at the note and wondered if he should write back on it or keep the note and just tell her in the next period, but that question was answered for him.

A pencil was shoved in front of his face with a shaking hand holding it. He looked up to see Matthew holding the pencil and waiting for him to take it. He didn't make eye contact or say a word, but Gilbert could see his dead eyes and the hesitation of his action.

He gave Matthew the best smile he could manage, which was the most awkward and terrified smile he had ever caught himself doing... But who could blame him? He came out of no where! And even though he looked harmless, he was still kind of creepy. Still, he at least tried to be friendly.

"Hey Matthew... Can I call you, Matt?"

No reply.

"Nein, then... Okay." He nodded as he looked at the pencil. "... Am I supposed to use this?"

Matthew started to shake more.

"I'm going to guess that I am... Danke, Matthew..." He smiled with a more friendly smile this time. He gently took the pencil from him and Matthew practically sprinted back to his desk.

Gilbert stared after him and looked at the pencil. It was covered in bite marks. Something really was wrong with him. He was a jittery, quiet, and nervous guy with an amazing twin sister and a possible criminal record. But why? Maybe someday he'd find out. Maybe even tonight on his date with Maddie~.

He smiled at the thought of another night with her and wrote back with the teeth mark ridden pencil and at the end of class, quickly gave the pencil to Matthew before he left.

"Danke for loaning me the pencil." He smiled, trying to be as friendly as possible to him.

Matthew took the pencil and stared at it with his lifeless eyes. He started to mess with it in his fingers before walking off.

Gilbert watched him leave before heading off to his next class after him. When he got there, Matthew was already sitting down next to Maddie with their desks pushed close and their hands connected, tightly. He took the note and smiled as he walked over to Maddie and set it down in front of her.

Maddie blushed and looked up at him with a smile as she took the note and watched him walk to his desk.

Gilbert couldn't help but keep looking at her as well even as he walked and sat down.

She giggled as she turned back around and read the note. Soon after, she turned back and pointed to the clock before holding up five fingers and immediately followed by two. She was asking if seven o'clock was good.

He smiled back at her and nodded, giving a thumbs up and a grin.

She giggled more and made Gilbert's heart explode into fireworks as she gave a thumbs up back and turned back around.

He sighed contently as he rested his head in his hand and stared at her. He couldn't wait until seven so he could be close to her again and learn more about her. It would be awesome! A dreamy smile spread over his face as he looked at the back of her head, but the slight movement from next to her caused him to look away from her and towards it. It was Matthew.

For a moment their eyes locked and Gilbert felt himself freeze. The blond's usual dead eyes came to life for a second. And in that second, Gilbert could see something that sent chills down his spine.

Fear.

**...**

**Wow! I guess I lied! I managed to get this done a lot faster than I thought! I guess the last review I got with the addition of peanut butter, white and milk chocolate, marshmallows, and rice krispies got me inspired! So there you go! Chapter four! Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Also, I believe that the more reviews I get, the more driven I am to write. So if you want me to write faster, then review! I want to know what you think and I might actually write faster! Of course, you don't have to and I will get chapters up eventually, but just a thought.**

**Chapter five is coming soonish, hopefully!**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day Gilbert found himself thinking about his amazing date with Maddie that he'd have that night and the look he and Matthew exchanged. Every time he got excited about the date, those eyes would pop into his head. The fear... Was he afraid that Gilbert would take Maddie away? Was that why he looked so scared? Francis had said that he might be afraid that someone would take her away from him... But was that really why he was scared? It must have been... Why else would he be scared?

He sighed as he walked into the apartment building and went to their door. If Matthew answered the door, he'd ask. He talked to him before, so maybe he'd get a reply.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Instead of Matthew, though, Maddie answered the door with a big smile on her face, making Gilbert completely forget about asking Matthew anything.

"Gilbert! Hi!" Maddie said happily before she grabbed her jacket and put it on, looking back into the house. "Matt! I'm going! See you when I get back!" She called.

A hand came out from the room and waved before the door shut and locked.

Maddie sighed softly before she stepped out and closed the door. "Sorry. He'd come out to say hi, but he's so shy." She said with a smile as she took his arm.

"That's alright. I understand." Gilbert smiled, melting at her touch. "So, are you hungry or do you want to go ice skating?"

"Ice skating, eh? I love ice skating!" Maddie smiled happily as they walked.

"Somehow I knew that you would." He laughed. After all, it was one of the things she said she loved on their first date.

He had been ice skating before. He wasn't the best, but he could do it, kind of... And if Maddie liked it, he'd definitely have fun.

"Matt and I go ice skating sometimes." Maddie smiled. "But he's not as big a fan of it as I am."

"Why's that?" Gilbert asked, curiously. He was remembering now that he wanted to know why her brother acted like he did. Maybe he could find out a little about him.

"Well... It brings back some bad memories for him..." Maddie replied, looking down slightly as she thought about what.

"... Like what, if I may ask?"

"Umm... Well before we moved here, our uncle used to take us ice skating a lot. He took care of us after our parents got into an accident and... Then he got into an accident himself... And Matt was really close to our uncle... So when he goes ice skating, sometimes he thinks of him and gets sad. He really misses him... And he blames himself for the accident sometimes... Even though it wasn't his fault, what happened... But it really effected him and sometimes he'll say our uncle's name when he sleeps or when he's thinking about something. He's been doing it a lot lately. Uncle Alfred. Alfred. It's all he ever says anymore." She said softly as they walked. "And he'll sometimes call me Uncle Alfred on accident. He and our uncle look a lot alike and since he and I look so much alike, I guess he'll see our uncle sometimes. I don't correct him, though. He'll catch on and apologize, but for a second, he feels happy again like he was when we were living with our uncle. I guess he seems weird to everyone, but it was rough for him. But I try to take care of him and protect him. Make sure that he's not ever too lonely or sad. It's the least I can do." She sighed.

She took a second to look off like she was looking back on something before popping back up and looking at Gilbert with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring down the mood!"

"Oh, it is alright!" Gilbert said, smiling back at her. "It's not your fault! I asked you to go on, so it's my fault!" He said as he put an arm around her. "Sorry! We're here now, so let's get our ice skates and go have fun now, alright?"

"Sounds good." She smiled as they walked to the rink and got some skates.

As they put them on, Gilbert started to wonder more about the two. What accident took their uncle away from them? What accident took their parents? Why did Matthew blame himself for their uncle's death? And if Matthew was so messed up after their uncle's death... Did it mean he was messed up enough to kill someone? He wanted to ask more, but he didn't want to ruin his date with Maddie. He wanted to know more about her more than anyone else.

"Let's get on the ice!" Maddie said with a smile as they stood and went to the opening to go out on the ice. But as soon as Gilbert got onto the ice, he fell down on his butt.

So uncool.

Maddie started to laugh as she held out her hand to help him up. "Are you okay?" She asked, still giggling.

"Ja. I'm awesome. I just forgot how slippery the ice is..." He said, slightly embarrassed as he took her hand and got up.

"Yeah, it is pretty slippery, eh." She giggled still as she held his hand. "We can go slow so you can get the hang of it if you want."

"Nein, I'm fine." He grinned, loving every giggle he heard from her.

"Then let's go!" She smiled as she started to skate, still holding his hand tightly.

And for the rest of the date, they didn't talk about Matthew at all. Instead, Gilbert found out things about her that just made him like her more, and fell on his butt so many times that all she could do was laugh while they spoke. It was the best night ever, and it almost tore him up that he had to leave her when he brought her back to her apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gilbert. And thank you for another fun night." Maddie smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Ja, of course." He grinned. "Maybe we can go on another date the next time you're off?"

"I'm off Thursday and Saturday night this week." She said happily.

"Then it's a date." He laughed. "I'll see you soon." He said as he bent down slightly and kissed her cheek.

The two stared at each other for the longest time before Gilbert finally started to walk away, though their eyes were still locked until Gilbert turned a corner and Maddie went inside.

_A soft and happy sigh as the door shut. Such a wonderful night... If only it hadn't ended..._

_"I missed you." A voice came from the dark apartment._

_"... I missed you too..."_

_"I don't like when you're out..."_

_"I know you don't."_

_"I wish you didn't have to leave... Ever..."_

_"We both know that I can't do that."_

_"You're so brave... He could hurt you at any moment and you still go out..."_

_Two arms wrapped around the other in a protective and loving embrace and were soon met by the other's. So close... So warm..._

_"I don't think he'll hurt me..."_

_"He will. Just like the others. But I won't let that happen."_

_"I know you won't..."_

_Their lips met for a tender moment before the other was pulled closer to rest against their shoulder._

_"I love you, Alfred."_

**...**

**Now things are starting to get interesting! I really want to know what you guys think about this chapter because this is where the warnings from the first chapter start coming in. Again, you have been warned! **

**But tell me what you think is going to happen. I love to hear your theories about Maddie and Matthew and about what happened to the boyfriends!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry that this chapter is so short, and I'll start on chapter six very soon, and I'll make it longer than this one, I swear!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Francis!" Gilbert called as he rushed up to his friend before school. "Francis! You won't believe all that I found out about Maddie last night! Oh, and I found out some stuff about Matthew too, but... Wait... Who is this?" He asked as he looked to a guy that was standing next to Francis with brunette hair. He looked Spanish.

"Oh, this is Antonio. He's our new gay Spanish friend." Francis explained.

"Hola." Antonio waved.

"... Where did you grab him? I've never seen him before." Gilbert said as he examined Antonio to see if he was friend material.

"How have you not seen him? His name is highlighted in yellow and I wrote that he was gay on my list. Plus, he hangs out with all of the girls at school. Girls like gay guys, apparently. He's everywhere! And sometimes he sits next to Maddie at lunch too. You need to pay attention, mon ami." The Frenchman laughed. "And yesterday, you didn't even talk to me during lunch. So I got bored and went to find someone to talk to. I found Antonio and now he'll be a part of our group so I'm not talking to myself while you stare at Madeline~." He smiled.

"Wow... We had lunch yesterday?" Gilbert asked, amazed.

"You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't even notice I left." Francis replied.

"So you brought over a gay guy to talk to... Cool. Nice to meet you, then Antonio. I'm Gilbert." Gilbert smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." Antonio laughed.

"Antonio, to catch you up, Gilbert is dating Maddie and has fallen in love with her, pretty much. But the rumors about her brother are messing his confidence up a little." Francis explained. "He just had his second date last night."

"Got it! Alright, I'm ready." Antonio nodded.

"Continue, Gilbert." Francis smiled.

"Uhh... Okay. Ja. Well, the date was fantastic! We went ice skating and had a lot of fun and she told me about what she wants to after high school. She wants to go to a culinary school and open her own restaurant. Isn't that awesome? And she told me that she was born here in Ontario, but she lived in America for a couple of years when she was little." Gilbert told them.

"Wow, I didn't even know that." Antonio mumbled as he thought about the last time he talked to Maddie.

"Why did she live in America?" Francis asked.

"It's where her uncle Alfred lived. Which brings me to the Matthew thing." Gilbert nodded. "But before I go on, you can't tell anyone what I told you, okay? Especially you, Antonio, because it'll get back to Maddie that I told if you tell people."

"You can trust me, Gilbert. I won't say a word." Antonio smiled.

"Awesome. Well, apparently after their parents died in an accident, they went to go live with their uncle in America, named Alfred. Well I don't know what happened, but their uncle got into an accident and died too. And Matthew was really close to him. So close that he snapped or something. His uncle's death is why he's so quiet and odd. He misses him so much that he'll sometimes say his name or call Maddie Alfred. She said that they look a lot like their uncle, so he sometimes sees Alfred in Maddie. It's really strange, but we know why he acts the way he does now." Gilbert told them.

"I already like hanging with you guys. This is better than the gossip I usually hear." Antonio laughed, taking everything in.

"Stick around. You'll be hearing a lot of things like this. I can guarantee it." Francis said as he patted Antonio's shoulder. "And that is some pretty big news. Did she say what happened to her uncle?"

"Nein, and I didn't ask. I didn't want to upset her." Gilbert replied.

"To be continued, then!" Francis nodded.

"You're a good man, Gilbert." Antonio nodded.

"Okay, now that my news is out of the way, we have a gay guy in our group. We need to talk about that." Gilbert laughed.

"I didn't know it was something that needed to be talked about." Antonio laughed. "I guess you have questions?"

"Ja, of course." Gilbert grinned. "Why do you like guys?"

Antonio shrugged. "I don't know. I just do. Actually, I like one guy in particular." He said, smiling as he thought about him.

"Who?"

"Romano Vargas." Antonio swooned as he thought about them.

"... Is that the one following my bruder, Ludwig, around? He was mumbling something about a Vargas the first couple of weeks we were here." Gilbert told him.

Antonio shook his head. "No, that's his little brother Feliciano. Romano is the one who has a scowl on his face most of the time. He's the older one." He explained.

"Oh, that guy! The one who calls my bruder a potato bastard from across the campus and then hides!" Gilbert laughed.

"That's him!" Antonio laughed.

"You have an interesting taste in guys, Antonio." Francis laughed. "Are you two dating?"

"No... He doesn't like me as much as I like him, but at the same time, he does. He's really complicated. I'm waiting for him to sort out his feelings." Antonio shrugged.

"That's how my Alice is with me! ... Except more stubborn, I would assume." Francis laughed.

"They're equally stubborn, because he gets violent sometimes." Antonio laughed with him. "And I've seen Alice throw things at you. They're equal, trust me."

"Well I hope that you two get through your lady and guy troubles. I, on the other hand, am having awesome luck with my lady. We have another date on Thursday. If you two need help with getting your girl and guy, maybe I can give you some advice." Gilbert grinned.

"You seem like the expert since you've dated nearly every girl here. I've heard the stories. I'd love some tips." Antonio smiled.

"I like you, Antonio. You are going to fit in well with Francis and I." Gilbert laughed as he put an arm around him.

"Three amigos. Did I say that last word right, Antonio?" Francis asked as he put an arm around him as well.

"Yeah." Antonio laughed as the bell rang and the three started to walk, still connected.

"I know that this is random, but if you take the first letter of our names, you can spell the word 'Fag'." Gilbert pointed out.

"Gilbert! Shame! You can't just say something like that! We have a gay guy in the group now!" Francis scolded.

"Well it's true! And Antonio isn't offended. Are you, Antonio?" Gilbert asked.

"Nah, I'm not offended." Antonio laughed.

"See?"

"You're so offensive, Gilbert~! You're lucky Antonio is nice!"

"You're lucky that I don't look for a more awesome best friend! Maybe Antonio can be my new best friend and we'll just leave you behind!"

"So cruel~!"

Antonio laughed at the two as all three of them went to class.

**...**

**Sorry guys! It's a filler chapter! I was trying to think about what to do and I couldn't come up with anything super fantastic for the chapter. I don't want the story to run too fast, so please excuse the filler chapter. Plus, I wanted to bring Antonio in so badly! And now we have a gay guy. Yay for gay guys!**

**And I lied about making it longer than the last one... I'm sorry! Really! But it's just a filler, so please don't be mad!  
**

**I hope you enjoy despite the shortness and the fillerness and I swear that the next chapter will be a lot better and there will be more Maddie and Matthew stuff!**

**Chapter seven will be coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So you have another date with her? This is amazing, Gilbert. Usually you'd be going for another girl. Even with your more serious relationships, they haven't lasted this long."

"Well she's special. I don't know why, but something is telling me that I'm supposed to be with her. And the dates are fun. I think this might be more serious than any of the other relationships I've had." Gilbert said as he looked to his brother who was standing in the doorway. "So serious that I might want to spend my life with her."

"It hasn't been a full week yet. I suggest you don't try and take it fast, bruder. Even if you do really like this girl, it might not work out in the end. So don't get too attached or do something stupid." Ludwig warned. "... Though I know that last part may be impossible for you."

Gilbert glared and threw the pillow off of his bed at him as he put on his shoes.

"Ja, I know. I'm not going to do something like propose to her tonight or anything. I'm not an idiot. I'm just saying that I really like her is all." He shrugged. "Maybe even lo-"

"Isn't your date at eight?"

"... Ja, why?"

"It's eight fifteen..."

"Scheiße!" Gilbert gasped as he jumped up and grabbed his jacket. "Bis Später, Bruder!" He called as he ran out of the house.

...

When he got there, he was out of breath. He had ran all the way there because he was already late. She was probably upset now! He hoped that she wasn't too upset... He was just twenty-five minutes late for their date...

When he knocked on the door, it didn't take more than a second for the Canadian he was wanting to see to fly out and hug him. She was shaking like she was crying.

"M-Mein Gott! Are you alright, Maddie?" Gilbert asked worriedly as he hugged her.

"I thought you weren't going to come..." Maddie said softly as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

Gilbert's heart broke at the sight. He didn't think that she'd cry!

"Don't cry, Maddie! I just lost track of time getting ready! I would never stand you up." He said as he wiped some tears from her eyes.

"S-Sorry... I'm being overly dramatic... But I was scared that you didn't like me anymore..." Maddie said as she wiped her own tears. "A lot of people leave me... And I was afraid that you would too..."

"You don't have to be afraid of that, because I'm not going to leave you. Especially not like that." He smiled, trying to cheer her up. "If I'm late for a date, it's probably because I lost track of time. So don't worry, okay?"

She nodded as she wiped away her last tear. "Alright... Sorry... It's just happened so many times before... I just didn't want it to happen again..."

"Your other boyfriends before just didn't show up?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow as he helped her pull on her jacket and they left.

"Yes. I don't know what happens to them, but once I really start to like them... They just stop showing up. They don't even come to school anymore... They just go missing..." She frowned. "I was afraid it might have happened to you..."

"Do you have a stalker or something or maybe someone you know that might be a little too protective of you?" Gilbert asked.

Maddie looked up at him and frowned. "You're not thinking that my brother did something like this, are you? I know he's odd and a lot of people think he's behind them going missing too, but he's a good brother... He wouldn't do something like that."

"Nein, nein. I don't think your brother did anything bad." Gilbert said quickly, hoping that his lie sounded like the truth. "But there could be someone that you know that's like that... I'm just asking to be sure that one of your friends or something isn't going to hurt you or come after me."

Maddie thought for a minute and shook her head. "No. There's no one like that, who I know. I have a lot of friends, but none that are too protective of me or anything... Do you think it's a stalker?"

"It might be."

_Or your brother..._

"But don't worry. Whatever it is, I'll protect you and I promise that it won't make me leave you. I don't care what happens, I promise that I'll stay with you until whatever it is stops." He nodded.

Maddie smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Gilbert."

"Of course, Maddie." Gilbert smiled as he pulled her close.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" She asked as they walked.

"Well I was thinking about the movies, but most of the shows have already started... So how about we just go for a walk?" He asked.

"That sounds great! But won't you get cold?"

"If anyone should be worrying about anyone getting cold, it should be me worrying about you getting cold." Gilbert replied as he put his arm around her and kept her close.

Maddie blushed and smiled as they walked. "If you say so."

The two walked in a comfortable silence for a while before they made it to a park. As the two walked through it, Gilbert decided to break the silence. He didn't want to ruin the date, but he still needed to know more about Maddie and Matthew's past. He wanted to believe that her boyfriends just ran away, but the fact was, they couldn't have all just ran away. Something was making them disappear, and whether Maddie wanted to believe it or not, it might be her brother behind it.

"So Maddie... Do you think that you can tell me a little more about your past? Of course, you don't have to, but I'd really like to know more about you because I like you a lot." Gilbert said as they walked.

There was silence for a second before Maddie looked up at him with a smile. "Sure. I wouldn't mind." She said softly. "What would you like to know, exactly?"

"Everything. Just tell me everything you feel comfortable with." Gilbert told her.

Maddie nodded as she thought back.

"Well, my brother and I were born here and raised here by our parents. When we were five... My brother started children's hockey. He really loved it and went to practice everyday and my parents would always take him and watch him play. But one day while they were taking him to practice, they got into a car accident... We were both in the car, but we managed to survive... They weren't so lucky." She said softly. "It shook Matthew up badly. He'd have nightmares of the crash, and he blamed himself for the accident. But it wasn't his fault. Then uncle Alfred came and got us." She said with a small smile.

"Uncle Alfred picked us up and we moved to New York with him. Uncle Alfred was in college at the time, but he was the only one we could go to. He had a job, so he had money, but he dropped out of college to take care of us. He never acted like he was upset about it, though. He always wore a smile and he was always so kind. Matthew couldn't help but become attached to him. We both loved him very much, but Matthew loved him the most." She said as they stopped to sit down on a bench.

Gilbert found himself getting more into what she was saying, like he could see it himself.

"He was like a big brother and a father to us." She continued. "And he was also our best friend too. Alfred even helped Matthew to take up hockey again. Matthew was happy with him and because of it, I tried not to interfere. Matthew wanted uncle Alfred to himself, so I let him. I just wanted him to be happy... But then that happiness ended for him again... At the age of twelve, on our way home from school, Matthew and I came across this strange man who wanted us to go in his house and play games with him. Especially Matthew. We didn't, but everyday, he'd try and convince us to go inside. Then one day, the man followed us. We didn't know it... But he did. And we were home alone..." She said, starting to shake a little as she held onto Gilbert's hand.

She looked scared as she relived the moment while she told it.

"He broke into the house and immediately went after Matthew. I tried to help, but I couldn't do much. I was too weak. Before he got to far, though, Alfred came in and saw the man and what he was trying to do to Matthew... He got the man off of him and the two started to fight... But then the man grabbed a knife, and..."

She froze and shut her eyes tightly.

"He killed uncle Alfred... Right in front of our eyes..." She shuddered. "The man turned to us... But... The cops came in... A neighbor had heard the commotion and called them... The man was taken away and we were taken to a place to be cared for... But Matthew wasn't the same after that... We lived with a family in America for a while, until we were fifteen. Then we ran away and came back to Canada. I managed to get a job and we got a place. And then we started school and now here we are..." She said as she opened her eyes and looked up at Gilbert.

"We've had a troubled past, but we're getting through it. Matthew has gotten so much better." She said with a small smile. "I just wish that he'd stop blaming himself... He still does to this day and it worries me." She sighed. "But he'll get better someday." She said as she searched Gilbert's face to see what he was thinking. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

Gilbert was a little stunned. There was so much information to take in. So much sadness... And yet Maddie could still be happy taking care of her brother? She must have been holding back all of the pain she felt from the experience to take care of him... Such sacrifice... And poor Matthew... No wonder he acted the way he did. If Gilbert had been in his shoes, he'd be the same way.

"... Ja... Wow... I... You are such a strong person, Maddie... I don't know if I could handle all of that and still be as happy as you are..." He told her.

Maddie sighed and smiled. "I do get sad from time to time, but... I don't let it get to me. I can't for Matthew's sake."

"You are so strong. I like that about you." Gilbert said as he pulled her closer. "But if you need any help, ask me. I can help ease the load a little, and maybe together, we can both help Matthew get better."

"... You'd really help with something like that? Even though he's not your responsibility?" She asked.

"Of course. I'd do anything to help you, because I love you, Maddie." Gilbert smiled.

Oh crap... What did he just say?

Maddie's eyes widened and her face turned red. "... What?"

"Oh mein Gott... I, uh... I didn't mean to say that. Well, I did, but... I don't want to move to fast, but I really like you and I think I might lo-... Scheiße... Please don't freak out and leave..." He said nervously.

It was the first time he had ever told a girl he was dating that he loved them. And it was only the third date. He might have just ruined everything with that, because it was too soon, but honestly, he felt like he really did love her.

Maddie was quiet until she leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

Gilbert looked down at her and she was smiling with happy tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Gilbert." She laughed.

He stared at her for a minute before a huge smile came over his face and he pulled her into a loving kiss.

...

After the date and after Gilbert took Maddie home, he burst into his house, over joyed.

"She's the most awesome girl in the world, and we're going to get married someday, and we'll have an awesome wedding, and we'll have awesome kids, and we'll live in an awesome house, and we'll live in the most awesome country ever, which is now Canada because the most awesome girl in the world was born here!" He yelled into the house as he made his way to his room.

Ludwig came out of his room both groggy and angry. "Bruder! Don't yell at this time of night! Vati is asleep!"

"Who cares! I'm in love!" Gilbert laughed before he shut himself in his room.

_..._

_"Has he said that he loves you yet?"_

_"No..."_

_"Good... If he does, he's dead..."_

**...**

**End of chapter seven. FFFFFFFUUUUUUU- School... I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this done, but school started up again after winter break and I got busy. Plus, it took me a long time to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. Trust me, I was trying. I hope the information you get from this chapter makes up for the wait and the shortness of the other two chapters.**

**Also, Gilbert needs to not be late for dates. Maddie will die. Geeze!**

**Tell me what you all think and I'll start chapter eight as soon as I can!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Any luck with Romano, Antonio?"

"No... I tried what you said and he just got angry. But he blushed, so I think I've made a little progress."

"Just keep it up. He's totally gay and you being the gay guy of the school will work out for you."

"You know I'm not the only gay guy here, right?"

"Ja, I know. Romano is also gay."

"No... There are other gay guys here."

"Get out!" Gilbert said, almost spitting out his milk.

The three were sitting at their table at lunch. Antonio had went up to Romano to ask him out, but got a spoon full of cold pasta thrown at his face.

"Gilbert, there are more than two gay guys here. You should pay attention to my list, mon ami." Francis sighed.

"Your list is just plain out creepy." Gilbert replied.

"It got you your girl, didn't it?"

"Barely." The albino grumbled as he took his milk again and gulped some down.

"It helped a lot!" Francis pouted.

"If you want to think that, then ja, it did." Gilbert nodded. "What about you? How is the plan to get Alice, going?"

"If you must know, we have a date tomorrow." Francis said proudly.

Gilbert and Antonio both raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oui. She does not know it yet, but she will when I tell her." Francis nodded.

"You're such a creep, seriously." Gilbert laughed.

"Shut up! What about you and Madeline? You have not told us anything new about you two." Francis replied.

"We are madly in love and we're meeting again tonight." Gilbert shrugged.

"That's it? What about that super dramatic story you were telling us about her brother? I was hoping for an update." Antonio replied.

"I have nothing to say." Gilbert lied. He had a lot to tell them, but he felt that he didn't have to just yet. It would ruin his mood about how close he was to her. He only wanted to think of the future with her and not the depressing stuff.

"That sucks. That was one of the reasons why I'm still hanging with you guys still." Antonio laughed.

"You're as cruel as Gilbert is, Antonio." Francis pouted. "You're supposed to be the nice friend."

"Shut up, Francis, you're just as cruel as us." Gilbert replied.

"I am not!" The Frenchman grumbled.

"Yes you are. You listed me as an asshole on your list." Gilbert glared at him.

"In the nicest way possible!" Francis exclaimed.

"Whatever." Gilbert said, rolling his eyes.

"So you have another date with Maddie tonight? Well tell us something interesting, alright? You're supposed to be the interesting one." Antonio told him.

"Me? I thought you would be the interesting one." Gilbert told him.

"No. I'm the gay one, Francis is the pervert, and you're the interesting one." Antonio explained.

"When was I the pervert?" Francis asked.

"When you decided to peak into the girl's locker room." Antonio explained.

"Oh yeah..." Francis nodded.

"When did this happen and why wasn't I invited?" Gilbert asked.

"It happened when you were ignoring us again to stare at Maddie."

"I do that a lot, ja?"

"Uh huh." Antonio nodded.

"I'd say about three to four times a week." Francis nodded.

"I don't do it that much!"

"Gilbert, yes you do..." Antonio sighed.

"Well whatever. I can't help but stare at her. I think she's the one."

"Too bad Matthew's in the picture. It can never be just you two." Francis replied.

"I don't mind. She works so hard to take care of him and he needs her. I'm willing to help her take care of him since he's a little off." Gilbert shrugged.

"Wow. You're a good guy, Gilbert. Maybe tomorrow you should invite him over to eat lunch with us. That'll make Maddie happy." Antonio suggested.

"That's a good idea. But why don't I do that right now?"

After Gilbert said that, the bell rang.

"Because lunch is over." Francis pointed out.

"Danke, captain obvious." Gilbert said as they stood and went to class.

**...**

**Oh my God, I'm sorry for this. Seriously, I couldn't go on to what I want to without this chapter, though. So prepare yourself for some filler chapters in the future because if I don't do this, the story is going to cram together and I'm not going to like it. I apologize for the filler, but because of it, I will start the new chapter earlier. I'm going to attempt to at least get one chapter a week, but I'll strive for more if I can. I'll attempt to put the next chapter up this week, but we'll see how that turns out.**

**I love you all and I hope you enjoy the filler. I swear that the next chapter we'll get back to the drama and stuff!**

**Chapter nine coming as soon as possible!**


	9. Chapter 9

_The air around them was hot as they rocked against each other. One moaned in pleasure while the other held on tightly and clawed into the other's back._

_"I-I can't..." They panted and held on tighter, feeling them-self get light headed._

_"You're wonderful... You're fantastic... I love you so much... Alfred..."_

_"Ah~!"_

_They were both sent over the edge and fell back onto the bed._

_"I love you... I love you so much..."_

_Kisses were planted up and down the neck of the other who laid silently on the bed._

_"You said his name again..."_

_"I'm sorry... You know that I love you." They said as they wrapped their arms protectively around the other. "I love you so much..."_

_"I have a date in twenty minutes..."_

...

"It's stressful, Gilbert... It really is stressful... I love my brother so much, but it's becoming too much... I almost can't bear it..."

"That's why I want to help, Maddie. I love you and I'll do anything to make you happy and to make your life easier."

"I love you too, Gilbert... But I don't think you know what you're getting into... Please, if you ever change your mind, tell me. I'd be okay with just being friends..."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"N-No! I'm not! Just... I'm telling you that you could if you wanted to, eh."

"I would never want to."

"You're sweet... But I doubt that..."

...

"Maddie's acting weird, lately, Francis."

"How so?"

"She's acting really nervous around me... The other night she was telling me that if I wanted to break up with her, she'd be okay with it."

"Perhaps she's just stressed out."

"Maybe... She was talking about her brother before that..."

"Perhaps it has something to do with him?"

"Like he doesn't like me or something?"

"Maybe."

...

_"I hate seeing you leave with him."_

_"I know..."_

_"Are you sure he hasn't said he loved you? Or tried to hurt you?"_

_"No... Not at all... I really don't think he wants to hurt either of us..."_

_"Don't say that! Of course he does! Everyone is out to get us! It's just you and me! You and me only, Alfred!"_

_"... You and me only..."_

...

"Maddie... Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah! I'm just fine! Why do you ask?"

"The other day... You seemed like you wanted me to break up with you... And you look worried about something..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gilbert. I was just a little tired that day... I didn't know what I was saying. I'm sorry if I upset you, eh."

"It's alright, Maddie... I love you."

"I love you too, Gilbert... With all my heart."

...

_"He said it."_

_"No! I swear to you that he hasn't!"_

_"He has! I can see it in your eyes that he has!"_

_"No, he hasn't... He really hasn't..."_

_"I want him gone... This has gone far enough and I want you to myself again..."_

_Crying and soft kisses._

_"I'll make it alright again. You won't have to worry... You know what to do..."_

_"Yes..."_

...

"Gilbert... I want to know if you want to come with me to mine and Matt's favorite spot. There's a lake that always freezes over when it snows, so it's fun to ice skate on... And there's a cabin there that Matt and I have a key too. You and I can spend the weekend there. Just the two of us, eh." Maddie smiled to him.

Gilbert caught the slight hesitance, but he figured it was because she wanted to do something with him up there. Awesome.

"I'd love to go, Maddie." He smiled.

"Then Friday after school... Let's go." Maddie replied with a smile of her own.

**...**

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for this crap. I have been moving into my new house and packing and unpacking and I have been so busy! It took so much longer than I wanted and then I came up with this crap! I'm so so so so sorry! The next chapter will be intense! I swear! This is sort of intense, but not how I originally planned. I guess it works, though.**

**Chapter ten will come when it does. Hopefully soon, but I'm still unpacking and stuff.**


	10. Chapter 10

"This weekend is going to change mine and Maddie's relationship forever. I have a feeling." Gilbert smiled as he walked out of the school and stood in the front with Francis and Antonio.

"I'm sure it is. She invited you to spend the weekend alone with her, oui~?" Francis asked, winking and nudging him.

Gilbert blushed and Antonio sighed. "So lucky! I'm still not even close to winning Romano's heart..." He frowned.

"You'll get there. You just need to just go and ask him out. Show your dominance." Gilbert nodded.

"That's what I did with Alice~." Francis smiled.

"You didn't even ask her out. You just went up and kissed her and she was so flustered after, she beat you with a book and said that you better be her boyfriend so she isn't humiliated." Gilbert replied.

"It's been a week~." Francis swooned.

"... I guess I could try..." Antonio mumbled as he spotted Romano following his brother who was following Ludwig. He took a deep breath and walked forward, looking confident and determined.

"Go, Antonio! You got this!" Gilbert called before Maddie came up from behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Gilbert turned and smiled at the blond, but she didn't look as happy to see him. She looked nervous and scared. "... Are you okay, Maddie?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Maddie smiled. "Just excited about tonight and the whole weekend, eh." She replied, taking his hand. Her hand was shaking.

"I'll leave you two alone~." Francis waved before going over to Alice who was waiting impatiently for him to carry her books home.

Gilbert noticed the shaking, though and didn't even know that Francis left. He was too focused on Maddie. "Are you okay? Are you cold?"

"A little." Maddie admitted, shaking some more.

"Here." Gilbert said as he pulled her inside of his jacket and held her close so she was warm. "Better?" He asked.

Maddie nodded and hugged onto him tightly. "Do you have everything?" She asked.

"Ja. In my backpack. What about you? And where's Matt? Shouldn't we walk him home?" Gilbert asked.

"He left early... He wasn't feeling good. I called and he said he's fine. We should get going, eh... It's a long walk." Maddie told him.

Gilbert nodded. "Alright. I hope your bruder feels better." He said as they started to walk.

"He's just a little sick... He'll feel better in no time..." Maddie replied.

The two walked for a long time. They walked far out of the city until they were surrounded by trees. She lead him to a cabin, that looked abandoned, that held a lake next to it.

"Well, here we are." She said softly, trying to sound excited.

"Are you sure you're okay to be here, Maddie? You sound like you're scared or nervous about something... Maybe we should get you back home to your brother." He suggested. The trip would be dangerous since the sun was setting and it would be dark very soon, but he'd take her back in the dark if he needed to.

"N-No! That's alright! I'm just a little tired from walking." She said, giving him the best smile she could manage.

"Then let's go inside so you can rest, ja?"

"No! Uh... I-I thought it would be fun if we could ice skate for a while... I got you some ice skates and I thought you could try them out before we go inside and rest?" She asked.

"... Okay... Ja. We can do that." He smiled, kissing her. "Danke. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to." She said with a smile.

The two put their bags in the cabin and Maddie immediately brought him out and gave him the ice skates. They were a perfect fit. The two skated for a long time. It was late by the time Gilbert started to get really tired. But Maddie tried to stay energetic as she twirled around on the ice. But Gilbert could see she was tired and that she was avoiding something.

Was she really wanting to go that far tonight? She didn't have to! Gilbert wouldn't make her do anything that she was uncomfortable with! He wanted her to be comfortable and happy.

"... Maddie? Maybe we should go inside now and go to sleep? It's late." He said after a while.

"I-It's late? I didn't even notice!" Maddie said, forcing a laugh. She started to shake again. "... I-I want to skate for just a little bit longer... I-If that's okay, eh..." She said as she looked up at him.

Her eyes were filled with sorrow. Fear.

"Ja. Okay. We can stay out her as long as you'd like, Liebling." Gilbert replied, giving a small smile.

"Thank you..." She smiled back, looking sad, but relieved.

Gilbert nodded as he watched her start to skate around again. He joined her, until he heard a loud thump come from under the ice.

Maddie froze.

"What was that?" He asked as he looked down. He couldn't see anything where he was standing.

"Nothing! J-Just the fish!" Maddie laughed, skating over to him. "Th-they get angry when we skate too long." She told him, still laughing. The laugh was as forced as everything she was doing tonight. What was wrong?

"We should go inside, Gilbert. Or they'll try and break the ice." She continued, taking his hand and slowly leading him off the lake.

Gilbert was still so confused. First she wanted to skate for as long as possible and now she wanted to go inside. Was there something wrong that he couldn't see? Or was it really just fish? Maddie wouldn't lie to him... So it must have just been fish...

He nodded as he followed her off the ice and took off his skates. She took his hand, shaking more, as she lead him inside.

The cabin didn't have much furniture. One love seat, a bed in the bedroom, and a table for two in the kitchen/dining room. There only form of light came from the moon outside and a fireplace, which Maddie immediately went to and started to pile logs and newspapers into it. Soon the fire was started and the room lit up slightly more.

She stood and stared into the fire for a long time before turning to Gilbert and away from the fire place. Her face was shadowed as the light hit her back, but the moon from the window behind him shown past him and made her eyes sparkle.

"Gilbert... Do you love me?" She asked softly, shaking.

Gilbert stared before he realized what was going on. She really was wanting to go that far! But she was worried that he didn't love her, so she wanted to make sure before they did anything! He understood now!

"Maddie, of course I love you."

"No matter what?" She asked. "Looks don't matter? O-Only what's inside?" She asked.

"Maddie, of course. I love you for you." He said as he stepped forward.

Maddie looked around, unsure, before quickly going to him and hugging him.

Gilbert hugged back, but was soon met with her whispering.

"... Then will you run away with me?"

"... Huh?"

"R-Run away with me, Gilbert... Please..." She said as she hugged him tightly, shaking. "I-I can't take it anymore, Gilbert... I can't keep living like this... Please... Run away with me..." She whimpered.

Their eyes met and Gilbert could see that her eyes were glistened with tears. She was crying.

What she was asking was huge. She wanted to run away with him so they could live together without Matthew... Matthew was the one who stressed her out so much... Lately all she could talk about was how she couldn't bear it anymore. It seemed like a bad road to go on with just leaving him... But... She was tired. Matthew needed help that she couldn't give on her own... And if they left, he'd have to go get that help. This was a huge step in their relationship and a huge risk... But he loved her... So how could he say no?

"Ja." He said after a moment, smiling down at her and wiping her tears away. "We will run away together. Far away. We'll start a new life with just the two of us." He smiled.

Maddie stared up at him in wonder before standing on her toes and kissing him.

He kissed her back and the kiss soon swept the two away. Gilbert picked her up and spun her around until she was facing away from the window. He pressed her up against it as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands moved over her body as their kiss turned hot. For a moment, however, he opened his eyes to see her and make sure she was okay with this. A glint of light reflected in the window caught his eyes, however, and before he could do anything, Maddie's screamed.

"NO!"

He was pushed onto the ground before he knew what happened. He immediately heard her crying and two pairs of feet struggling in the shadows.

"Please! Don't! Not him! Anyone but him!" She cried in the shadows.

The feet suddenly stopped as Maddie wept.

Gilbert looked up just in time to see Maddie crying and a hand come out of the shadows, reaching up to her face. The shadowed person revealed themself by stepping out of the darkness and Gilbert's eyes widened as they spoke.

"What do you think you're doing... Matthew?"

**...**

**Your faces. That is all.**

**Chapter eleven coming soon~!**


	11. Chapter 11

There were two Maddies. There were two fucking Maddies! The only difference was that one was wearing very casual and loose clothes and their hair was down. That one looked disappointed and angry, while surprisingly sympathetic. The other was how Maddie normally was, but crying and clinging to the other Maddie. What the fuck was going on? And why did the angry Maddie call the crying Maddie Matthew?

That question was soon answered as the newer Maddie took one of the crying Maddie's pigtails and pulled it off. All of the hair followed and Matthew's hair cascaded downward to how it normally was and the curl bounced forward.

Holy shit. Crying Maddie was Matthew in disguise.

Holy shit. Gilbert had made out with a guy.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Maddie, b-but-"

Matthew was silenced by a finger to his lips. Maddie stared him down, put brushed his cheek sympathetically.

"What did he do to you, Matthew? He brainwashed you, didn't he?" She asked before turning her anger towards Gilbert.

Gilbert froze and then saw the glimmer of the knife in Maddie's hand. He thought he was frozen before, but now he was paralyzed.

"N-No! He didn't! I swear, Maddie! He didn't brainwash me!" Matthew cried as he held onto Maddie tighter.

She whipped her head back to look at Matthew and her eyes narrowed as she took his face with her free hand. "Yes he did... It's just like when you were with that Russian, bastard. _Maddie! Please! I care about him! He won't hurt us! He won't!_" She mocked

"He wouldn't have! A-And Gilbert won't hurt us! I'm sure of it! Please, Maddie!" Matthew begged.

Maddie put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him to let go of her. "Matthew, you wait here. I'll take care of him." She ordered as Matthew shook and whimpered.

"N-No..."

Maddie turned to Gilbert and her eyes widened before glaring furiously. "What are you doing?"

Gilbert was shocked, himself, when he looked to where she was looking. In his hand was his cell phone and he was sending a text faster than he had ever done. He saw just in time that it was an SOS to Francis to get help with directions to where they were. His hands were awesome to do that on their own!

He hit send just as Maddie rushed towards him and raised the knife. He flinched as it was brought down, but there was no pain. Instead he felt drops land on his face. He opened his eyes to see Matthew had grabbed the blade of the knife to stop her. It was dug in so deep, but he held on tight.

Maddie froze and stared at Matthew with wide eyes. "... Y-You stopped me..."

"I can't let you hurt him!" Matthew cried, still holding on to the knife. "I love him, Maddie! I-I love him and he loves me!"

Maddie pulled the knife away and grabbed his face with both hands, looking deep into his eyes with fear filled ones. "He doesn't love you! Alfred... I love you... He loves the you that was pretending to be me, Alfred. He loves me!" She told him.

"No!" Matthew yelled as he pulled away from her. "You're wrong, Maddie! I wasn't you!" He screamed. He started to shake more as tears fell from his cheeks and to the floor. "I was me! I-I was me!" He sobbed.

There was a long pause. The silence was frightening, but no one could move. Not even Gilbert. He was caught in something bigger than he could ever imagine. However, before everything could set in for Gilbert, Maddie started to shake violently as her head fell forward and she stared at the ground.

"Y-You're serious, Alfred?" She asked, shaking violently. "You're... You're betraying me... For him?" Her voice sounded deadly as she spoke, She was twitching now.

"... M-Maddie, calm down..." Matthew said, now looking scared. "Please calm down..."

"Traitor!" She screamed as she lunged at him with the knife.

In a flash, she was down on the ground. Gilbert didn't know what got into him, but he had tackled her. He had tackled her to protect Matthew. His body was moving on it's own now! His brain could not catch up to what he was doing, but his body knew what it was doing, thank God. Just as soon as she was tackled, Maddie attempted to stab Gilbert, but he quickly rolled away.

He tried to get up on his feet, but she jumped on him. She raised the knife and tried to stab him, but was stopped by Matthew who grabbed her and pulled her off.

"Run, Gilbert!" He yelled as Maddie struggled in his hold.

"Let go!" Maddie screamed before Gilbert jumped up on his feet and grabbed Matthew's arm. He pulled Matthew with him and ran out the door into the snow. It was darker now and Gilbert could barely see. He kept running and pulling Matthew along, though. They had to get out of there.

"Get back here!" Maddie screamed as she rushed out of the house after them.

Gilbert ran out onto the ice with Matthew and tried not to slip and fall or make Matthew fall as they ran. But, the inevitable happened and Gilbert slipped, falling face first into the ice. There was a sharp pain in his nose and it felt broken. He opened his eyes to see blood dripping onto the ice. His eyes widened, but not from the blood. Something was tapping the ice. A hand...

His hand wiped some snow that was covering the ice, and what he saw made him freeze. Dead eyes were staring back at him. The eyes were wide and the mouth was open in shock. The neck was sliced and the hands were raised in defense. It was a dead body... It was a fucking dead body in the ice!

He yelled in shock and fear, but he was pulled out of it by Matthew who was desperately trying to get him up.

"Gilbert! Gilbert, get up!" Matthew cried as Maddie got closer. Gilbert tried to get up, but he kept slipping on the ice. Matthew then had to push Gilbert out of the way and jump back as Maddie tried to stab them both. The knife stuck into the ice and the ice cracked around them.

The three fell into the freezing water and Gilbert found himself wrestling with the dead body for a moment. He could barely see in the water, but he could make out shadows swaying at the bottom of the lake. More dead bodies.

He quickly started to swim back to the top so he could breathe, but before he could make it, his leg was grabbed and he was pulled down. He felt a sharp pain as he leg was stabbed and despite his need for oxygen, he let out all the air he had left in a cry of pain.

He struggled and as he did he became more light headed. She wouldn't let go and his vision was blurring. He saw a shadow quickly swim towards them and he felt his Maddie let go, but as he started to move towards top, he blacked out.

...

"Wake up, bruder."

Gilbert's eyes opened and he saw a blurry image of his brother. His eyes adjusted and he saw he was in a hospital and Ludwig was sitting by his side.

He quickly shot up in the bed and looked around. "W-Where's Matthew? Is he okay?"

"Calm down. He was taken in with his sister for murdering four boys and almost killing you." Ludwig replied.

"Nein! Nein! Scheiße! We need to get him out of jail! He's innocent! His sister is the crazy one who killed them all! He tried to save them! He saved me!" Gilbert yelled as he tried to get out of bed, but winced at the pounding headache he had and the sharp pain from his nose and leg. It all hit him at once and he fell back. "Scheiße!" He groaned.

"He helped her lure them to that place. He had to be brought in. Just rest. I'm sure he will be fine." Ludwig replied.

"So unfair... He was forced into it..." Gilbert groaned.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. So rest, bruder." Ludwig sighed.

"Fine..." Gilbert sighed, sadly.

He should be glad that Matthew was gone. Matthew had tricked him. He had dressed up like a girl and made Gilbert fall for him... But he wasn't. He wanted to save Matthew and protect him... It was almost like it didn't matter that Matthew was a guy... Like Gilbert still loved the Maddie that Matthew was... So Gilbert loved Matthew...

"Gilbert!"

Francis pulled him out of his thoughts as Francis tackled him in the bed.

"Gilbert, I was so worried! When I saw the message, I immediately called for help and rushed over! I thought you had died!"

"Francis! Get off of him! You're hurting him, you bloody frog!" Alice yelled as she yanked him off.

Gilbert sat up and and watched as Alice and her giant eyebrows scolded his best friend. He had never been so happy to see Francis.

"Danke, Francis. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." He smiled when Alice was done scolding him.

The Frenchman grinned in reply. "Of course, Gilbert. You can count on me."

"Hola. So you're alive, then?" Antonio asked as he came in with a bag of churros.

"Antonio! There's my gay friend!" Gilbert grinned.

"Yeah. I brought you some churros. Francis only told me a little about what happened, so you'll have to tell me everything. I don't want to be out of the loop!" Antonio replied as he took the seat Ludwig was sitting in as he left the room to give them time to visit.

"I'll tell you guys everything. Let me tell you, though, you're not going to believe what you hear." Gilbert began before he told them about the entire night.

...

A month passed and Gilbert was back in school. Everyone crowded around him and tried to hear what happened, but he didn't say anything. He swore Francis, Antonio, and Francis's girlfriend Alice, who didn't even care, to secrecy. If Matthew came back, he didn't want his reputation ruined. He could tell them all himself if he felt comfortable enough to.

Everyday Gilbert would look at Matthew's desk and wonder if he was alright and if he would be back. It was insane, but... He just might be in love with a guy. After all, Matthew had said that he didn't act like Maddie when he was with him and that he had acted like himself... And since Gilbert had fallen in love with the Maddie he was with, then he loved Matthew. It was weird, but... It couldn't be helped.

He sighed as he sat in his first period class and stared at Matthew's desk. He wanted him to be back and be okay... There was no way Matthew could survive in jail. He was too gentle and sweet for that...

The bell rang and he stood, leaving for class. He walked in to his second period, but what he saw shocked him.

Sitting at the desk was Maddie, surrounded by people. There was a big smile on her face as she spoke and answered questions that they were all asking her. Gilbert felt his blood boil in anger when he saw her and thought that she must have made Matthew take the blame for her, until... He saw her hand wrapped up in a bandage.

The same hand that Matthew had grabbed the blade in.

**...**

**Oh yeah, guys. That just happened.**

**I fail at action... Sorry. I hope you all enjoyed! And sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy and I broke my arm. I typed this all one handed! And I got it done! I hope you all like the chapter!**

**Chapter twelve is coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks passed and Gilbert could not get near "Maddie." He knew it was Matthew, but he kept dressing like Maddie. But why? Why was he doing that to himself? He was making people think that Maddie was innocent and Matthew really was the murderer.

He'd try to get close to him, but Maddie's friends would always stop him. They were trying to protect her from him because they thought he'd try to hurt her.

It was pissing him off.

So he, Francis, and Antonio came up with a plan. They'd act as a distraction while Gilbert made his way to Matthew. He needed to talk to him and find out why he was dressing up like her.

That day at lunch, Francis and Antonio went to work. They started to distract Maddie's friends as Gilbert quietly made his way over and took "Maddie's" hand, pulling her away from the group.

"What do you think you're doing, Matthew?" Gilbert asked once they were alone and hidden away from others.

"... Matthew? Gilbert, I think you're mistaken, I'm not Matthew. I'm Maddie." Matthew said with a laugh until Gilbert took the wig off of him. He immediately went quiet after that.

"Why are you dressed like her, Matthew? People are going to think that you killed those guys instead of her."

"That's what I want them to think..." Matthew said softly, still looking down.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't able to protect her when I needed too! Now I need to protect her in the only way I can!" Matthew cried, looking up with tears in his eyes.

The story Matthew had told you on your dates... They were true?

"... You mean when you were younger and the man...?" Gilbert asked with Matthew immediately nodding.

"Yes... I wasn't making it up when I told you that story... It's all true... Well, most of it... Maddie was the one who had an obsession with uncle Alfred and was attacked... And the ending was very different..." He whimpered as he thought about it.

"Matthew, what happened?"

Matthew shook a little as he wiped some tears from his eyes.

_Maddie stood there frozen as she stared down at Alfred who was bleeding out on the floor. His eyes were wide and lifeless._

_"A-Alfred?" She asked quietly as she knelt down by his body. "U-Uncle Alfred...? W-Wake up... He's still here Alfred... H-He's going to hurt us! Alfred! Please get up! Uncle Alfred!" She began to panic as she shook the larger man, trying to wake him._

_"Maddie! We need to run!" Matthew said as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away, but she didn't move. She continued to stare at the dead man on the floor. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but her scared eyes soon narrowed in anger._

_"Wake up! Listen to me! Wake up!" Maddie yelled as she started to slap the dead man._

_"Maddie!"_

_Maddie's head shot up, ignoring Matthew's cries, and looked to the man who did this._

_"You did this to Alfred! You hurt him and now he won't wake up!" She yelled as she grabbed the knife that was still stuck in Alfred and yanked it out._

_"Maddie, stop!"_

_"I'll kill you!" She screamed as she ran into the man and shoved the knife into his stomach as far as she could. She pulled it back and watched him fall. She got on top of him and brought the knife down again and again and again._

_Blood flew everywhere and covered her, but she kept stabbing the man, even long after he was dead._

_When she finally calmed down, she stared down at what she did and the tears started to flow from her eyes again. She got off of him and curled up into a ball on the ground, crying._

_Matthew stared in terror at the two dead men on the floor. He could have stopped this. He could have done something to stop this from happening if he was stronger... But he didn't because he couldn't. He looked to his sister crying and felt sick to his stomach. He had to do something and get her away from this. He needed to help her somehow._

_So, he grabbed the bodies and dragged them to another room. He got a wet rag and went to her, sitting her up and wiping the blood off of her. He needed to get her away from here and take care of her like he should have._

_Maddie stared at Matthew with her eyes glazed over. When she could see straight again, she didn't see Matthew. She saw Alfred. Alfred always took care of Maddie, like how he was doing now. It had to be Alfred. In Maddie's mind, it was Alfred. He woke up because she took care of the man that had hurt him. Now he was taking care of her again._

_She smiled softly and touched his face. "Hi, Alfred. Did you have a nice nap?"_

_Matthew stopped and stared at her. She thought he was Alfred? He frowned, but went back to cleaning her up. He didn't like it, but she needed Alfred right now. Not Matthew. So he'd be Alfred for her. It was the least he could do._

_"I-I had a nice nap, Maddie... Thank you for asking. Now we need to get you cleaned up and we need to pack up and leave." Matthew told her._

_Maddie nodded and hugged him. "We'll go far away and start a new life together. Right, Alfred?"_

_"... That's right, Maddie. Now come on. Let's go." Matthew said as he hugged her back and helped her stand._

"Then we both left and came back to Canada. We were fine for a while until boys started to ask Maddie out. She freaked out..."

_"Maddie, calm down!"_

_"He came up to me and asked me on a date! H-He's going to do something horrible! He'll try and hurt us, Alfred! W-What do I do? We need to get far away again!" Maddie panicked as she started to shove their clothes into a bag._

_"Maddie, we don't need to move. It's okay that a guy likes you. He won't hurt you, I promise... Just calm down." Matthew said, trying to calm her._

_"He's going to try and kill you, Alfred! Don't you see that?" Maddie screamed, grabbing his shoulders._

_"... He won't... He won't hurt either of us... I'll prove it to you." Matthew tried._

_"... Prove it to me...? How?" Maddie asked._

"I went out and I got the wig then. I called up the boy who had asked her out and I went on the date with him while she watched from the shadows. He was a nice boy. He was kind of shy, but he liked my sister a lot. I thought I was doing well in showing her that he wouldn't hurt her... But then..."

_"Maddie! Stop! He's not going to hurt us! Leave him alone!"_

_Maddie glared down at the boy that she had just hit over the head with something hard. He groaned and held his head, looking terrified up at her. He tried to crawl away, but she hit him again._

_"Maddie! No!" Matthew cried as he tried to stop her, but she just pushed him away and continued to beat his head in with the blunt object._

_Blood splattered over the alley they were standing in. The boy laid there lifeless as Maddie stared down at him. She smiled and looked to Matthew._

_"We don't have to worry now, Alfred. He's gone."_

"I was horrified, but I couldn't do anything. If I went to the police, Maddie would be taken in. So we moved and it happened again. Soon, I got us back here and we wound up like this. I decided to act like I was the unstable sibling to bring suspicion away from her and instead of moving again after the first kill, we found a way to hide the bodies and keep out of jail. But if we were ever caught, I'd be the one taken in instead of her. It was my plan to protect her. As much as I hated it, I was caught in this little game she was playing with the lives of innocent guys. But I kept playing for her sake... I feel terrible, but it was for her... I'm a horrible brother for letting her stay in jail instead of myself... So that's why I'm dressed like her. No one else needs to know that she's in jail. I don't want her name ruined if she gets out..."

"... Matthew... She's not getting out. She killed people. It's a miracle that you were set free just being there and bringing people to her so she could kill them..." Gilbert told him.

"I was afraid what she'd do if I didn't..." Matthew replied, looking down.

"I understand that, Matthew... But you're free from her now..." Gilbert said as he raised his head. "You said when you were Maddie that you wanted to get as far away from your sibling as possible and not have to take care of her like you have been. Now you have that chance. You're ruining it for yourself by pretending to be her..."

"But I don't-"

"Matthew, stop dressing like her and tell the truth. Tell everyone that you're Matthew and you're a good person. She can't control you anymore. I'm keeping my promise and I'm taking you out of this life you and your sister have together. I'm going to make sure that you're free and that you're happy." Gilbert told him.

"... Why? I betrayed you and almost got you killed..." Matthew said, looking confused and sad.

"Matthew, I fell in love with the person I went on those dates with. That person was you and I promised you that I'd take you away from this. So please, Matthew, stop being anyone other than yourself."

Matthew stared at him until his eyes filled with tears. He hugged Gilbert tightly as he started to cry. Gilbert held him close and let him cry.

The next day, Matthew came to school as himself.

...

"So you're gay, Gilbert?" Francis asked.

"Yep, looks like it." Gilbert replied.

"No fair! Now I'm the different one in the group!" Francis said, acting heartbroken.

Antonio laughed. "It's nice not being the weird one."

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he looked up and saw Matthew coming over with his food. He smiled and waved until he saw some police officers come in and go up to Matthew, starting to talk to him. He frowned and stood, but was approached by one himself.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, we'd like to take you outside with Mr. Williams and have a talk with the two of you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Gilbert asked as he walked outside with the officer after Matthew was taken out.

"It's about Madeline." The police officer told them.

Matthew's eyes widened and he looked scared. "What about Maddie? I-Is she okay?"

The officer sighed and looked at the two with a very serious look.

"Madeline Williams has escaped."

**...**

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for the wait, guys! I have been super busy and I'm just going to keep getting busy, but I'm really going to try and get these done! We're coming to a close soon, so get ready for that, guys. And I am terribly sorry for the long wait! I am a horrible person! Hopefully this update will make up for it!**

**Chapter Thirteen will come as soon as I can get it done! Keep an eye out, guys! I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

The news spread and everyone was on the look out for Maddie. School was canceled for a few days because of the news and the fear the students' parents had for their children's safety. But no one was as scared as Matthew and Gilbert were. Matthew especially. He knew what his sister was capable of. She's killed many people. Some twice her size. And she'd be mad at him for leaving her. After he was told, he was silent and still for the entire day.

Gilbert was forced to go home. His father wouldn't allow him to be near Matthew no matter how much Gilbert argued. The police tried to help his father in calming him down by saying they would be there with Matthew to protect him in case his sister did come, but Gilbert still fought to try and be there with Matthew. If she could escape a heavily guarded prison, then she could take on a couple of officers.

He paced back and forth in his room. He was so worried about Matthew that he couldn't rest for one minute. His heart was racing, he was sweating, and he was shaking. He didn't care what happened to himself. He only cared about Matthew. Matthew needed him there, but his stupid father wouldn't let him! He wouldn't even let Matthew come to their house! How was he supposed to protect Matthew if he was stuck there.

He frowned as he took his phone and stared at Matthew's picture. He didn't look at the clock, but if he did, he would see that it was late. Two AM to be exact. He bit his lip as the idea came to call him, but before he could even dial the number, his phone went off in his hand.

_Don't know if I could ever be, without you, 'cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need~._

He immediately picked it up when he saw Matthew's name and heard his ringtone.

"Matthew, how are you doing?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

Gilbert froze a little as he tried again.

"Matthew? Are you okay?"

There was a slight hitch on the other line, like gasping.

"Matthew?"

"G-Gilbert..." Matthew replied, whispering through what sounded like the urge to cry.

Gilbert was slightly relieved at hearing Matthew speak, but the way he sounded scared him.

"Matthew, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"She's here..."

Gilbert froze, his eyes widening.

"What happened to the officers that where there?"

"Dead..." Matthew whimpered, gasping softly again as something happened that Gilbert couldn't hear.

"Scheiße! Where are you and where is she?"

"I-I'm in the closet in my room..." He whispered softly. "I-I don't know where she is, but... Hh!"

Gilbert could faintly hear a door creaking open in the background.

_"Alfred~? Where are you?"_

Foot steps were heard getting closer to the phone. Gilbert couldn't hear Matthew even breathing in the phone. Gilbert wasn't breathing either.

Suddenly the door was heard being thrown open and Gilbert heard Matthew cry out before a thud from the phone being dropped to the floor. Then silence.

"Matthew? MATTHEW!" Gilbert yelled into the phone.

The phone was picked up at that moment and a small giggle was heard.

"I'm sorry. You have the wrong number." Maddie said sweetly into the phone.

"Madeline, where's Matthew?" Gilbert immediately barked into the phone. "I swear if you hurt him-!"

"There's no Matthew here, Gilbert. Only Alfred and I. If you're looking for a Matthew, I suggest you find someone else and leave Alfred and I alone. For some reason, Alfred doesn't want you dead, so I'll give you this one chance, Gilbert. Leave us alone, or I will kill you." Maddie said with a cheery voice. "Goodbye, Gilbert~."

The phone was hung up and Gilbert was left in his room, listening to the dial tone. He dropped his phone at that point and ran out of his room. He went and found his father's gun, which his father smuggled in from Germany, and loaded it. He could only find three bullets, but that would be enough.

He ignored his father when he tried to stop him and ran out of the house. He was probably going to get killed, but he didn't care. He had to save Matthew. That was all that mattered.

He went to Matthew's place and prepared himself for what he might see or face as he made his way inside. The officers bodies were on the ground, bleeding out and he could hear Matthew's faint crying coming from the room. He did his best to stay quiet as he walked to the door and listened carefully.

"Shh... Alfred, it's okay. I forgive you. So don't cry." Maddie said as she packed their bags. "I know he brainwashed you. They all do. My poor Alfred just doesn't know how to resist them. But that's why I'm here to protect you. We're going to get out of here and forget all about what's happened and we'll start a new life again. Won't that be fun?" She smiled as she closed the bag and went to the sobbing Matthew as he held his knees and rocked back and forth on the bed. She softly began to pet his head. "We're going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Let's just get out of here." She said as she gently kissed his head and brought him to stand. As she grabbed the bag and lead him to the door, Gilbert quickly and quietly moved and hid behind the wall and as soon as she was out, pointed the gun at her head.

"Let him go, Maddie or I swear I will shoot you." Gilbert told her, focusing hard as he aimed at her.

Maddie stopped moving and glared straight ahead as Matthew looked to Gilbert and tore himself away from her and went to him, hiding behind him. Maddie turned her head to look at them.

"Alfred, what are you doing? You're coming with me, remember? Get away from him." Maddie told him.

Matthew didn't listen and hid his face in Gilbert's shoulder, sobbing into it.

"His name is Matthew and you're not taking him. I won't let you." Gilbert growled. Once again, he had to thank his body. Despite how terrified he was, his body wasn't shaking and held his aim with a steady arm.

Maddie's face got red with anger as she exploded at him. "Gilbert, I thought I told you to leave us alone!" She yelled.

"I'm not going to let you take him and make him sit there while you kill innocent people! He's done dressing up for you, and cleaning up after you, and luring your victims to you! He's done with you!" Gilbert yelled back.

Maddie screamed as she pulled out her knife and lunged at him. Gilbert shot once and the bullet grazed her arm. She kept moving forward and sliced at him. It was at this moment that Matthew grabbed Gilbert and pulled him back away from the attack.

"You bastard! I'll kill the both of you!" Maddie screamed as she rushed forward.

Gilbert shot again, but missed and wound up having the gun kicked out of his hand. His eyes widened as it flew away from him and the knife came towards him. He let instinct take over and spun around, pushing Matthew as far away as possible to give him a chance to run as he was stabbed in the back.

With the blinding pain, he fell to the ground and cried out while Maddie laughed and Matthew ran.

"I warned you, Gilbert. I told you to stay away and leave us alone. Now you're going to die." She said as she lifted the knife, about to stab him, when she heard the gun being cocked from behind her.

She slowly turned her head to see Matthew holding the gun five feet away. While she was focused on Gilbert, he had made a break for the gun. With one bullet left, he had a clear shot at her. But his hand was shaking and he looked more scared than he had ever looked in his life.

Maddie looked scared too, but she calmed down and smiled at him.

"Alfred..."

"My name is not Alfred!" Matthew yelled. "I'm Matthew! Matthew, damn it!"

Maddie twitched with him yelling, but kept smiling. "I'm sorry. Matthew. Matthew, you're not going to shoot me." She told him confidently. "You're too scared to. Besides, you would never hurt me. You need me as much as I need you." She reminded him as she straightened up and left Gilbert while he struggled to breathe on the floor.

"Sh-shut up!" Matthew barked, shaking more as he tried not to be intimidated. "I-I'll kill you right now i-if you don't leave us alone!"

"No you won't. You'll do one of either two things. You'll drop the gun and let me finish this, or you'll be a good brother and shoot the threat in the head." Maddie said, pointing to Gilbert on the floor as she took a step forward, making Matthew step back.

"N-No I won't! I'll shoot you right in the heart!" Matthew yelled, shaking more as more tears streamed down his face.

"I'M NOT ALFRED!" Matthew yelled as he aimed and fired.

**...**

**Okay guys, this is where you choose your ending. Good, Bad, or Twist. Since you guys told me you wanted all three, you'll be getting all three! I hope you guys enjoy the ending you choose or all of the endings and thank you so much for reading!**


	14. Good Ending

Maddie's eyes widened as she looked down and a red spot started to form over her heart.

"Alfred..." She gasped as she fell to her knees and fell forward, dead.

Matthew stood there shaking before he dropped the gun and fell to his knees, letting out loud cries and holding himself.

Gilbert began to slowly make his way over to him and did his best to comfort him. The two of them held each other until help arrived.

...

Maddie was buried next to Alfred at Matthew's request. It was his way of making sure she'd be happy after death.

Gilbert and Matthew were both welcomed back to school when they returned and became a pretty popular couple among their classmates.

Gilbert recovered from his wound and graduated along with the others.

After some therapy, Matthew recovered from the trauma he experienced and lived happily with Gilbert after graduating from highschool and entering college together.

The two later opened their own diner where they make the best pancakes in the city.

As for Francis and Antonio, they got their stubborn lovers and lived happily ever after too.


	15. Bad Ending

Maddie's eyes widened as she looked down at her chest and saw nothing had hit her. She turned around and saw Gilbert had been shot straight in the head.

A huge smile spread across her features as she turned back to her brother who was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Gilbert! I'm sorry!" Matthew cried, dropping down.

Maddie went to his side and hugged him tightly, giving him kisses and wiping his eyes. "Shh... Shh... Calm down, Alfred. I knew you would do the right thing." She told him with a smile. "You're okay. Now let's get out of here before someone else tries to seperate us." She said as she brought him back up to stand and lead him to the door.

Matthew looked back at his dead boyfriend and whispered another apology as he let himself be taken away.

...

The bodies were found after Maddie and Matthew left the scene. Every available officer was out looking for them, but they were gone.

No one is sure where they went or what happened to them, but rumor has it that they made their way back to America to start fresh from there.


	16. Twist Ending

Maddie's eyes widened as she looked down and a red spot started to form over her heart.

"Alfred..." She gasped as she fell to her knees and fell forward.

Matthew stood there shaking before he dropped the gun and fell to his knees, letting out loud cries and holding himself.

Gilbert began to slowly make his way over to him and tried to comfort him, but before he could do any sort of comforting, Matthew got up and gently picked Gilbert up.

"Woah... What are you doing?" Gilbert asked.

"W-We need to get out of here... I can't wait here for help... A-And I don't want to talk to anyone but you right now..." Matthew whimpered, trying to keep from crying more. "I-I know how to treat a stab wound like that, s-so I'll take care of you. Can we just... Please get out of here before they show up?" He asked.

Gilbert frowned, but nodded. He trusted him. "Ja. Whatever you want, Matthew."

Matthew carried Gilbert away, helping him keep pressure on the wound so he didn't bleed out, as he walked. Not long after, Matthew brought Gilbert to the shack where everything had gone down before. It was surrounded by tape that read "Do Not Cross", but he just ducked under it with him and brought him inside.

"Sorry I don't have a better spot... I just don't know where else to go to be alone for a bit." Matthew said as he sat Gilbert down and walked off into the other room.

"That's alright... I'm alright as long as you're safe and I am with you, Matthew." Gilbert said, closing his eyes. He felt very light headed, but he was happy.

"That's really sweet, Gilbert." Matthew said as he came back into the room.

Gilbert could hear him walking toward him from the creaks in the floor board.

"Thank you for everything, Gilbert. You are the best boyfriend I have ever had." Matthew said as he sat down next to him. "I love you, Gilbert."

Gilbert could hear him pull out something from what he assumed was a first aid kit.

"I love you too, Matthew." He replied back softly.

Gilbert opened his eyes after that and was met with a blade slicing his neck. His eyes widened and he looked to Matthew with a look of pure shock and terror in his eyes before everything went black and he slipped away.

Matthew sighed as he cleaned the knife on Gilbert's clothes and stood up again, taking him by the shirt collar and dragging his lifeless body outside. He looked out and saw his sister chipping away in the middle of the ice, making a hole for the body.

"Well aren't you dramatic." Matthew called to her as he made his way out on the ice while Gilbert's bloody body left a trail through the snow and ice.

"Like you're one to talk. Way to put on the tears, Matthew." Maddie giggled as she finished the hole and helped Matthew tie a few weights to Gilbert's feet.

"I'd say we should take on acting careers, but this is a lot more fun." Matthew said as he dropped Gilbert into the water and watched as he sunk to the bottom.

Maddie smiled at that as she took off her shirt and took off the bullet proof vest off of her, dropping it into the water after him.

"So where to next, _Alfred_~?" She asked with a laugh as she pulled her shirt back on and took her brother's hand.

"Thank God we are done with that. You calling me Alfred all the time was annoying." Matthew said as he thought about where to go. "I say we go to America. As a bonus, let's try and find a victim named Alfred." He said with a laugh as they began to walk off.

"I want to play the victim next!" Maddie smiled as she hugged Matthew and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
